New Beginnings
by Life-Live-Love-Learn
Summary: This is based on a true story. It is the story of how I, Quinn Fabray, fell in love with Rachel Berry...
1. Chapter 1

Hey anyone taking the time to read this story. I hope you like it and any feedback is much appreciated. I am in college at the moment and I'm very busy trying to keep my grades up so updates won't be coming every day, but I am going to try and update once a week which should be really manageable. Besides I'm sure my girlfriend will keep me on track with posting and such. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and once again comments are very much appreciated :]

* * *

><p>This is based on a true story. It is the story of how I, Quinn Fabray, fell in love with Rachel Berry. It was something I never expected. How could I? I have lived a life of rejection and have convinced myself for as long as I could remember that I would be doomed to live a lonely life with no one to love me. I have lived a false life trying to make everyone happy. My parents, my so called friends, Coach Sue… it was all about them and never about me. And while I might have seemed to be the HBIC to everyone, I was just a sad lonely girl stuck in the metaphorical closet... That's right. I like girls… and boys… but mostly girls. I am a bisexual Christian girl with extremely old fashioned and religious parents… And this is the story of how I fell in love with the girl that would completely change my world.<p>

It all started out with Finn Hudson. He seemed like the perfect guy, if you can ignore the fact that he can be a man-child with anger issues. He was the captain of the football team and was the quarterback, and since I was the head cheerleader of the Cheerios it just made sense. At that moment I would have insisted that I had extremely strong feelings for him. He was a sweet guy I guess but he just wasn't the one, not even close. And no matter what I have him to thank for the happiness I have now.

We were at Sam's famous… or infamous Halloween Party, filled with scantily clad women, brainless jocks, and enough alcohol to fill the Great Lakes. Finn was being the great boyfriend that he was, and there is absolutely no sarcasm there… none at all. Anyways, he was too busy getting drunk with Sam to even pay attention to his girlfriend. And to make matters worse he had these two freshmen from the Cheerios hanging all over him, their life is gonna be hell come Monday practice.

I got fed up with Finn's stupidity so I decided to tell my best friends Santana and Brittany that I was going home, not that they noticed cause they were too busy eye fucking. I would bet all the money in the world on those two getting together and staying together, Santana is as whipped as one can be if only she stopped being scared and just make it official already. Granted, I don't have much room to talk. I digress.

So I went back into my empty house, my parents were off at work or a cruise or a business trip, I honestly have no idea and I stopped trying to keep track a long time ago. Once I decided to count how many times they made me feel worthless but I got too depressed after I hit the 30 mark within two weeks.

I retreated to my room, my fortress of solitude, the only place where I felt safe and felt like I didn't have to do anything for anyone other than myself. I turned on my laptop and decided to write a story. It's the only way I can get my thoughts out in a healthy manner that doesn't result in me blowing up completely… well at least not as bad. I must have spent so much time milling over every single word, trying to capture my emotions, trying to find solace within the words.

I was finally done and was fairly satisfied with my quick story. And on a whim I decided to post it on fanfiction since I had taken quite a liking to that site recently. I hated sharing my writing, fearing judgment on something that I saw as pure. Besides if i posted it and was torn down, I would lose my only escape... but I did it anyways. And it was the best decision of my life. I guess you could say that it was that story that created this one. It was that story that resulted in my happily ever after…


	2. Chapter 2

November

I didn't think much after posting that story, maybe a few reviews but not much really. I always set up myself to expect the worst outcome, that way I'm not too disappointed. I looked at all the comments I received and I decided to reply to them since they took the time to leave a comment and I really appreciated that. The acceptance, no matter how small, was really appreciated on my part. Then I got to this one person asking me to add more and I thought why not. I might as well. So I replied to this person. And we got to talking…

* * *

><p>Rachel: So what made you want to write this story?<p>

Quinn: I don't know… I think it was just my emotions getting the best of me. And my boyfriend, soon to be my ex, was acting like a jerk.

Rachel: Haha typical, we can't really expect much can we. Lol.

Quinn: Not really.

Rachel: So the story was pretty interesting, you thinking of writing more?

Quinn: Yup I am, it might take a bit for the next chapter to go up though since I've got tons of homework to do, but I'm trying my best.

Rachel: Lol homework sucks I have soooo much too. How old are you?

Quinn: Haha you just jumped in there didn't you :P and yea it does. I'm 16, what about you?

Rachel: I'm sixteen nearly seventeen. Hmm… so are you in like high school or something I don't really get the school system there and it really bugs me.

Quinn: Cool me too. Oh yea huh you're in the UK. Yea I'm in high school, it's the same as college over there. The college here is the same as university over there. From your age I'm gonna guess you're in college, cause my friend over there is in college and he's around that age.

Rachel: Yeah I go college. So if high school is like college to you does that mean u don't have to go? Because we don't have to go onto any further education if we don't want to when we're sixteen which I think is stupid anyway.

Quinn: No we have to go to high school, its college/uni that's optional. Yea stopping your education at an early age could be harmful, although right now I wouldn't mind not going to school anymore.

* * *

><p>And we just went on talking about what seemed to be the most meaningless stuff, but it kept us talking and that's all that matter. Sometimes I think about what could have happened. What if we stopped asking questions? What if we stopped replying? What if we just stopped talking? What if I had never written that story or what if she never read it or commented on it? I will be the first to admit that my story wasn't anything exciting, not one that would have people everywhere commenting on it. But for some reason, all the events in my life and hers led to the point, this seemingly random and impossible point in life, where our lives collided and created something… magical.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Please review and let me know what you think and how I can fix things :] Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'll probably post another one within a few days.

* * *

><p>I would never think that something so simple could create something so magnificent and pure. I had never imagined myself ever meeting someone that I could just… connect with. It was amazing. We just talked about stuff, anything and nothing. We didn't even know each other's names until day 13.<p>

Rachel: So I was talking to my friends today and I realized that I need someone bi in my group of friends.

Quinn: Haha, random much?

Rachel: Oh hush :P

Quinn: So why someone bi?

Rachel: Well my best friend Kurt, or gay boy, is completely gay and I'm a lesbian to now all I need is someone bi.

Quinn: You're lesbian huh?

Rachel: Yea… Is that a problem?

Quinn: Actually no, it isn't. And you got me…

Rachel: What do you mean?

Quinn: I'm bisexual.

Rachel: Cool. Sweet. Haha… I guess I've got it all sorted then huh?

Quinn: Haha yea I guess you have. It's kind of crazy… admitting it. I've never said that to anyone.

Rachel: Well thanks for trusting me with it :] What's your name by the way?

Quinn: My name is Quinn Fabray, and yours?

Rachel: I'm Rachel Berry.

Quinn: Well nice to meet you Rachel Berry.

Rachel: Haha, nice to meet you too Quinn Fabray.

Day 13. The day I found out the name that would change my world forever. I officially met the one girl that would completely change the course of my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

review and constructive criticism welcome and much appreciated.

* * *

><p>That first month was just spent getting to know each other. I told her everything that happened in my day and she did the same. I found out that she is the only child of her gay fathers and that she worked at a local theatre performing shows and such with her best friend Kurt. And I told her about my life, captain of the cheerios, absent religious hypocrite parents who don't give a shit about me, my best friends that were too busy having "sexy time" in "secret" to notice how I feel about things. We talked about everything, and for once in my life I was completely honest to someone.<p>

Rachel: So when did you know that you were bi?

Quinn: Umm... I started realizing that I was attracted to girls in 7th grade (I'm in 11th right now) and I got really conflicted by it since I grew up in a religious family. Then I got into South of Nowhere and I grew up (in a philosophical sense I guess, lol) and I've come to better terms with it. I'm still get confused a bit sometimes since it goes against what I was raised to believe but it's all good. I'm still too afraid to tell anyone I know that I like girls too, but at least now I can blatantly like a girl without feeling all guilty, I kinda just go with it, besides girls are just so hot and sexy.

Rachel: Oh okay, I discovered my love for the feminine form at the age of 14. Having gay parents really made it an easy transition and London is pretty accepting :] Would your parents go mental if they found out then?

Quinn: I was around 12 or 13(I didn't realize I was that young until now) and I was walking to class and I saw this guy walking with a girl, and I thought she looks hot instead of saying he looks hot. Then I realized what the hell was going on with me my parents are gonna go crazy. They're both devoted Christians especially my father, and so are the majority of my family. If something like this gets out I would be kicked out of the house and disowned by my "loving" parents :/

Rachel: Aww I'm sorry mate. You could always come to London :P

Quinn: Thanks, but only if you pay for the tickets :P Seriously though, I just wish that people wouldn't be so judgmental about people liking the same gender. It is pretty messed up.

Rachel: Maybe one day ;] So random question, do you have any tattoos or piercings?

Quinn: Strict Christian parents remember :P I really want to get a tattoo someday though. Do you have any.

Rachel: Oh yea huh, my bad. I've got a tattoo on my ankle of a G Cleft and I've got an industrial bar on my ear.

Quinn: That's pretty cool, I would so get industrials if I could.

It's kind of crazy how we can go from talking about something so completely serious to something ridiculously silly. How our conversations went from my fears of coming to my huge fear of ants. We had barely known each other for two months and I already saw her as my best friend and I trusted her with everything. Something that was so foreign and scary to me. How was it possible to have such a deep trust for someone you had just met, someone you have never even seen before?


	5. Chapter 5

It was the start of the New Year, it had only been three short months but it felt like it had been a lifetime. I was closer to Rachel than any of my other friends. I had a proper best friend and if I'm being honest I'd replace Santana with her in an instant, but not Brit cause who can kick out Brit. She was just turning 17 and I kind of wish I could have joined her and her mates, it would have been a lot more fun that being stuck in this awful town. It was 4pm which would mean that it was exactly midnight and her birthday.

Quinn: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have a lovely day :D

Rachel: Haha thanks mate.

Quinn: What are your plans?

Rachel: Just gonna watch some films with my best friends and I'm getting a goldfish :D idk what name would work.

Quinn: Cool, name him Jeffrey!

Rachel: Haha okay, Jeffrey the Great Goldfish it is!

Quinn: Woohoo! :D

Rachel: Haha I must really like you to let you name my fish ;]

Quinn: Haha that's cause I'm awesome :P

Rachel: Haha :P

Quinn: So what do you plan on watching?

Rachel: The new Harry Potter erm 17 again (Zac Effron meh to pretty) and 28 weeks later. Looooove scary films but it's not that scary.

Quinn: Yay Harry Potter! I'm such a Potterhead. Oh goodness, I hate scary movies! Just the thought of it scares me. Ooh guess what?

Rachel: Haha dork :P What?

Quinn: This spring break I will be going to Italy with Santana and Brittany for a nice little vacation :D

Rachel: Very cool, I wish I could go to Italy. My mates and I have been talking about taking a trip to Europe and maybe America ;] but Puck and Mercedes can't save for their life! Lol.

Quinn: Haha that'd be cool, y'all are free to stay at mines any time :]

Rachel: I might have to take you up on that ;]

Quinn: You know I've always wanted to go to London, ever since I was a little girl. Maybe I can visit you :P

Rachel: Go for it, we'll tear this place up!

Quinn: One day :]


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay in posts, college has been proving to be quite the adversary. please read and review :]

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, it was March and it was time for me to leave for Italy. I was really excited, I just wanted to leave and never come back. I couldn't wait to fall in love with Venice, and Assisi, and Florence, and Pisa, and Rome, and pretty much everywhere. The whole thing was so amazing, a chance to escape from life. The only downside was that I would have no means to communicate with people, no cell phones, no texting, no internet, not Rachel. But it would be all worth it. Who wouldn't want to go to such a beautiful and historical land, to have a piece of that history (seriously though I so took a part of Assisi with me :P but that's beside the point).<p>

Quinn: So I'm going to Italy today :] well flying to the east coast then Germany then Italy , lol.

Rachel: That's so exciting! Looking forward to it?

Quinn: Yea! This will be the best trip ever! It just sucks that I won't have my phone or the internet.

Rachel: Aww that mean I can't talk to my favorite American :P

Quinn: Haha I'm the only American you know. And yea its sucky I won't be able to talk to my favorite British diva :P

Rachel: I resent that, but you know you're gonna miss my awesome self.

Quinn: Oh yea, I'll miss you loads, especially your great sense of modesty.

Rachel: Pfft you know it!

Quinn: Big head :P

Rachel: Oh you so love my big head. Haha.

Quinn: Suuure… anyways the plane is taking off. I shall talk to you in about 10 days. Try not to miss me too much :P

Rachel: I'll try to pull it through :P Have fun mate :]


	7. Chapter 7

The 10 day trip to Italy went faster than I thought it would. I was glad to be back home but at the same time it was nice being in a new place, nice to escape from it all. It was pretty fun. Brit got stuck in the bathroom for 30 minutes and Santana had to get her, and it took longer than it should have if you catch my drift. Santana got hit on by some 20+ year old creepy guy in a gondola. I met a nice girl, yup a girl. We had a few drinks and exchanged numbers, she's pretty and all but it's more of a friendship than anything else. She helped me loosen up a bit. The four of us spent the whole trip together, looking at beautiful buildings, feeding the birds, taking pictures, and going out for drinking and some foreign fun. It was a great trip but I was glad to be back home, more importantly, I was glad to be able to go back online. The moment I landed in the airport I checked my phone and all my messages but only one really mattered.

Rachel: Hope you're having fun in Italy, try not to miss me too much ;]

Rachel: I miss my favorite American :P

Rachel: I can't wait for you to come home already.

Rachel: Rawr :D

Rachel: Message me when you land.

Quinn: Haha, someone missed me :P I just landed, not even through security yet, lol.

Rachel: Pfft! You missed me and you know it :P

Quinn: Whatever, lol. I gotta go numpty back in a bit.

Rachel: Ooh look at you being all British :P

Quinn: Hey, I'm on the way home now.

Rachel: Cool, how was the trip?

Quinn: Loads of fun :D one of my favorite moments was when Santana got pissed off at the gondolier and almost pushed him into the canal for hitting on her, thank goodness Brit was there to calm her down before she went all "Lima Heights" on him, lol.

Rachel: Haha nice, you're mates sound like a crazy bunch.

Quinn: They're quite a handful but I love em, who knows why. So what you been up to?

Rachel: The usual, school, working on the current play of my theatre group, getting the lead, being awesome. Nothing too special :P

Quinn: Haha very nice. What play? Nice too know the nice of your ego hasn't shrunk in any way at all.

Rachel: A Midsummer Night's Dream by good old Will.

Quinn: Very nice :] excited?

Rachel: Yea it'll be pretty cool, I would have rather done Wicked but nothing can beat a classic. Shakespeare did help the Doctor save the world :P

Quinn: Haha I see you've been watching some Doctor Who in my absence.

Rachel: Haha yea I just had to, I couldn't let an American outdo me in Britishness :P

Quinn: What do you think of it?

Rachel: It's alright but I still prefer Skins.

Quinn: That's cause Naomily is sexy ;]

Rachel: Numpty :P

Quinn: Ouch! But you know it is soo true :P

Rachel: Yea… lol.

Quinn: Yup :P well I'm home now and I'm exhausted I better go to sleep, besides isn't it like 4 in the morning there right now?

Rachel: Aww okay. Haha yea… just wanted to welcome you back is all.

Quinn: Aww you are way too cute! You so missed me loads! Haha. Nite nite sweet dreams :]

Rachel: Maybe :P nite nite you numpty have a good sleep.

That night I went to sleep with the biggest smile on my face and a warmth enveloping my body, and I didn't know it then but it was the walls around my heart melting away for a certain Brit and I don't mean Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I have been gone for a very long time. Life and college got the best of me and I am in a bit of a writing rut. There's like so much to cover, but I don't know how to go about it. Everything I try to write looks like a joke to me. I don't know how long it'll be till the next chapter to be honest. I am trying though. But I will be going on a holiday soon and I probably won't have much time to write. Anyways, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome.

* * *

><p>Rachel had become a great shoulder to lean on. I could talk to her about everything and come out feeling better and I'd forget all my problems. I was having a particularly hard time in life. I felt like my life was coming down on me. All my classes were piling up and my exams were all clumped up together, not to mention AP exams as well. To make matters worse my parents have been really unsupportive and San and Brit have been ignoring me. I get that they're busy in their own world and stuff, but it would be nice to have some support every now and then. Especially with Finn being a dumbass and is constantly harassing me to go out with him again.<p>

Quinn: Hey :/

Rachel: Oh no, what's wrong mate?

Quinn: Life *sigh*

Rachel: Details?

Quinn: All my exams are coming up, Finn keeps trying to get me to go on a date with him to breadsticks, my parents are being more overbearing than usual, and Santana and Brittany have been ignoring me for the past week or so. I seriously feel like the world is collapsing on me. And even Coach seems more crazy than usual.

Rachel: Aww I'm sorry hun :( I wish I could help make it all better.

Quinn: Thanks.

Rachel: Just try to ignore it, as hard as it seems. Ignore Finn because he'll tire himself out and give up soon enough. Avoid your parents and when they are being annoying just imagine my awesomeness ;] your coach is crazy so just stay clear of her or you might get caught in an ugly bitter old storm, and Brit and San will come out of their world eventually. Best bet is to go after Brit, you know she loves you. Just mention ducks or something and she'll be there in a flash.

Quinn: Thanks mate, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better.

Rachel: Is it working?

Quinn: Surprisingly… yea it is :]

Rachel: Yay :D it's cause I'm awesome ;]

Quinn: Haha and you and your ego are back, lol. Anyways, forget about my drama. How's it goin?

Rachel: Same old thing. Nothing to complain about which is always nice. Kurt and I are going to see Wicked :D my daddies got us tickets and then we are gonna go camping with Blain, his not so secret crush, and Puck, my jewbro, and my fellow diva Mercedes. It's gonna be loads of fun.

Quinn: Haha nice, I'm jelly :P I wish I could go camping, I've never been.

Rachel: Really? It is soo much fun! You're out with your mates and there's drinking and messing about and it's just a laugh.

Quinn: Haha I'd love to go with my mates but then Brit and San will prolly just get their "mack" on as Santana calls it.

Rachel: Aww :( well I promise to take you one day.

Quinn: I'm holding you to that mate :P

Rachel: Good ;] haha.


	9. Chapter 9

I know that I have been gone for what... nearly a year? I know I suck super bad. I got really busy with stuff and I coudn't really sit down long enough to get my thoughts together to write up all this shizzles. If y'all are still out there in the interwebs and interested in this lil story let me know and I will do my best to write up a bit more (crunch time for me atm so I am quite the busy bee). As always any comment is highly appreciated. You can say you like it or hate it or hate me or talk to me about bacon, whatever you want type it out :]

* * *

><p>Quinn: I have decided to create my own coded version of the alphabet and I shall call it the "Quinnfabet"<p>

Rachel: lol, what's your own form of the alphabet?

Quinn: just a bunch of random symbols which I have decided to mean something. I was watching Torchwood the other night and decided to make one… I didn't choose the nerd life, the nerd life chose me

Rachel: *face palm* why am I friends with you again?

Quinn: Because I am awesome and your life would be nothing without all this ;P

Rachel: I question your sanity, and especially my own since I have chosen you as a friend.

Quinn: You just be jelly of me

Rachel: Suuuuuure let's go with that. So what you up to?

Quinn: Well my parent's left for some trip to celebrate the 4th of July and my friends are… well basically they decided to have a barbeque to celebrate and light up some fireworks but they didn't think to invite me :/ even now as they text me about how much fun they're having they have yet to even ask me to come over out. So I am stuck at home playing Lego Harry Potter which I just decided to buy to cheer myself up.

Rachel: WOW… that really sucks. But at least you've got HP and me? :]

Quinn: Yea, all I need in my life are British people, fictional and non-fictional alike. So what you up to?

Rachel: Just practicing with my guitar trying to stay awake but I am quite tired seeing as it is currently 20 past 3 in the morning.

Quinn: You can do it! Stay up!

Rachel: I'll try

Quinn: Hmm… You know what would be hot? Being serenaded by Ashley from SoN

Rachel: She's hot lol. Well… sorry mate but I've got some bad news. I really can't stay up anymore. I'm falling asleep lol so I've decided to call it a night so I'm going to leave you to your night of Lego Harry Potter have fun :)

Quinn: Oh okay, nite nite.

I don't know what was more depressing… the fact that I was stuck at home being effectively ignored by everyone or the fact that Rachel went to sleep… At least I have Harry Potter to keep me company and maybe there's some vodka somewhere and I can make my own version of fire whiskey sans the whiskey and double the vodka. Brits and booze… now all I need is bacon.


	10. Chapter 10

I can't sleep cause I've just been off lately so I wrote this tiny little thing out so it can vacate my mind. It barely counts for anything, but it is something. I'll try to get something a bit more substantial out soon. Comments/concerns/ideas are all welcome.

* * *

><p>Rachel: So what you up to?<p>

Quinn: Just hanging out having brunch and getting boozed up, we are visiting someone for some wedding. I don't even know, just taking advantage of the mimosas and Irish coffee. Bout you?

Rachel: Haha nice :P Having a nice relaxing time after a horribly awkward day.

Quinn: Oh… What happened?

Rachel: I was hanging out with Puck who then found some random and so I got stuck with them for over 2 hours while they made out, practically having sex in front of me.

Quinn: Oh wow… that sounds like a horrible time.

Rachel: To make it worse I 'm pretty sure that she kept making rude marks about me.

Quinn: She was probably jealous cause you are just that awesome ;P

Rachel: Haha thanks but I think that's the booze talking :P

Quinn: Pfft!

Rachel: And get this! We went out for a meal and Puck had the audacity to borrow money from me to treat the random

Quinn: Oh wow…

Rachel: Yup :/ ffs if I didn't see that idiot like my brother I would have punched him in the gut.

Quinn: Haha nice, I'm gonna go have some more bacon and booze now :P talk to ya later.

Rachel: Kk, have fun mate!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay in posting anything, especially when I don't put up long chapters to begin with. I could literally make it word for word and include everything in my head but then y'all would end up with thousands of words that are pretty much all rambles and barely form to make a coherent sentence. Anyways, I've just been really busy with life, school, thoughts, issues, loads of unimportant but time consuming shite. But I had some downtime in so I thought I'd give y'all something. Off to bed I go since I'm seeing penguins in the morning. Goodnight/Goodmorning please read and review if it tickles your fancy.

* * *

><p>Rachel: Morning mate how's it going?<p>

Quinn: Shite! Guess what happened?

Rachel: What!? Are you okay?

Quinn: I'm fine just RIDICULOUSLY annoyed!

Rachel: What happened?

Quinn: So I was up late last night watching a bunch of movies and didn't go to bed till like 6 in the morning. Then I get woken up 3 hours later by Santana asking me if I wanted to go with her and Brittany to the pond to feed ducks and I was like sure why not. So I'm exhausted and get out of bed and I call san up to let her know I was ready and she was like "Sorry… not gonna work out… Brit changed her mind… Bye!" and then just hung up the phone (I could totally hear them getting their "mack" on). It was so annoying. So I was exhausted so I decided to go back to sleep and then the power went out! It was so hot that I had taken off my jammy bottoms and my shirt and it was just ridiculously uncomfortable.

Rachel: Oh my goodness! I would have gotten so pissed off if that happened to me. There is nothing worse than having your time wasted when you could be sleeping!

Quinn: Right! I hate being ditched and having my time wasted, like I absolutely LOATHE it.

Rachel: But at least now you've got me to keep you company ;]

Quinn: Haha yea, you know I just can't get enough of your amazing modesty… So what you been up to?

Rachel: I had a crazy night the other night, loads of fun.

Quinn: What happened?

Rachel: So over the weekend I got together with all my mates and we decided to have some fun, far more fun than I can explain. But basically it started with 4 bottles of Vodka and craziness. All I remember is stumbling home at 5 in the morning without my purse, and thus no keys, so I snuck into the back garden and slept on one of the chairs haha. Then later in the day I get a call from puck saying he found my purse floating in his pool and that he had woken up in the middle of the road. And then Kurt give me a call to tell me that he got on the wrong train and fell asleep so he had no idea where he was and had to figure out a way to get back with barely any money. Haha, it was a crazy night for sure!

Quinn: Sounds like fun! Wish I could have been a part of it. The most exciting drunken stories I've had just involves me getting drunk while doing homework and trying to get something coherent done. Just haven't been in the mood to go out to parties lately.

Rachel: Aww that's no fun! Go out and have some fun!

Quinn: Maybe another time.

Rachel: Oh! And to make things even better, I made out with this totally hot girl at the club ;]

Quinn: Nice…

Rachel: Haha yea she was so freakin fit!

Quinn: Cool… Anyways I better go, I'm gonna go cook some Pasta a la Vodka and it may or may not spill directly into my mouth, lol.

Rachel: Haha okay, have fun mate!


End file.
